


Belong Together

by LilyintheBreeze (touchingsound)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and a little Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, happy ending I promise, my first ever fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchingsound/pseuds/LilyintheBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata are enjoying their time as a couple and both of them are so glad to be together, but will a car accident change all that? (I suck at summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Niri for making this fic happen! I really could not have done it without your encouragement.

Akashi was staring at the rain hitting the window of the car listening to the pattering as it hit the glass. Next to him Kouki was resting his head against his shoulder breathing quietly. Akashi didn't know what he did to deserve this, this warmth next to him that felt like the sun on a summers day. Akashi had committed a lot of wrongs in his life, stepped over people in the name of success and "winning" for the Akashi family name. The idea that it was beneath him, that it was just plain "wrong", for anyone with the Akashi family name to fail or lose at anything had been drilled into his head since he was a boy and in the end it pushed him to turn into something, no "someone" else. 

After losing to Seirin in the Winter Cup he felt relieved. All the pressure that was on his shoulders was lifted and though defeat hurt like a vice was wrapped around his chest, he no longer felt the need to carry on this battle. It was over. The stronger team had one. 

Shortly after, fate placed one Furihata Kouki back in his path. He remembered the boy who had the courage to stand up to him during the Winter Cup and even scored against him and he remembers being curious as to this strange creature who defied all odds even while he was quaking in his shoes. Furihata was still the stuttering nervous boy from the Winter Cup but when that stuttering boy asked him out for coffee his interest was piqued once again. 

Their relationship grew from tentative friendship to lovers rather quickly. Furihata was, despite all appearances, a very determined and rather courageous boy and had stuttered red-faced one day a little over a month after their reunion and asked Akashi if he would go out with him. Akashi had noticed he was developing feelings for the boy as well. There was a warmth in his chest whenever he was around the boy and gentle smiles came easily to his face where he was normally not one for easy smiles. He had accepted the boy's request, Furihata became Kouki, and they had grown so much closer it was hard to imagine his life without. The mere thought of losing Kouki made his heart hurt so much that he refused to let his mind wander down that dark path. 

Akashi turned his head to the boy next to him and brushed some hair out of the boy's face and placing a kiss on his cheek. The boy turned towards Akashi and with a gorgeous blush dusting his cheeks, smiled warmly at him and kissed him right on the lips. No, Akashi didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he wouldn't give it up for the world. He'd do anything to protect this warmth. 

"...Sei!"

Akashi turned his attention back towards Kouki only to see Kouki looking panicked. But he wasn't looking at him, he was looking past him over his shoulder.   
Akashi turned his head only to see a truck skidding towards them seemingly having lost control of the brakes. 

Akashi didn't think. He turned back around grabbing Kouki and pulling his head into his chest and wrapping him up as tightly as he could in his embrace, praying to whoever was out there that Kouki would remain unharmed. 

The next thing he knew was the sound of metal grinding and glass shattering, searing burning pain in this back of his head and what felt like a hammer to his ribs. As his consciousness faded, there was a warmth in his hand and he could hear Kouki calling his name. His voice was breaking, Kouki was crying. 

"Sei! SEI! Stay with me!! You need to stay with me! Look at me, Sei! Please!!!"

'Of course, as if I'd ever leave you' Akashi tried to get his mouth to work, his voice to come out, but it hurt to even breath, he tasted blood in his mouth. He squeezed the warmth in his hand trying to convey his thoughts, to hold onto this warmth that he knew was his Kouki. However, his vision was blurring quickly and sounds weren't making sense anymore...it all got darker and quieter, and then all he knew was the darkness.  
\----------------  
Kouki was sitting outside of the operating room of the hospital, waiting to hear news. He was staring at his shaking hands trying to rid himself of the memories of the rain, Akashi bleeding, Akashi broken, his hand squeezing his so weakly, his beautiful eyes closing, and his hand going limp in his own. He had refused to leave Seijuro's side even when the ambulance came. The paramedics were kind enough to let him on with them. He believed that if he let Seijuro leave his sight, he'd never see him again. Never see that gentle smile, those beautiful eyes, hear his gorgeous voice saying his name...the reassuring beeps from the heart monitor was telling him: Akashi still had a chance, was still going to come back to him. But once they got to the hospital he knew he wouldn't be allowed back in the OR. All he could do now was wait. 

Members of the GoM arrived later wanting to know what happened and if Akashi was going to be alright, but Kouki lost it when they asked because he didn't know. He didn't know if Akashi was alright and that was not okay! He broke down in tears and Kuroko sat quietly beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook him off because he didn't want to be comforted right now. He wanted to feel the full weight of his grief because if he was comforted it felt like admitting Akashi was gone. He didn't know why, it just did. 

He remembered Akashi not hesitating in his movements, wrapping him securely in his arms, against his chest. Because of Akashi Kouki himself got off with minor injuries. His shoulder was jarred and he was covered in bruises and scratches and unbelievably sore. The nurses had wrapped his shoulder securely and told him not to raise it above his shoulder for about a month. That meant no basketball, but that didn't matter. None of his injuries and the consequences of them mattered. 

The doctor came out of the room and Kouki shot up like a bullet. Running over to the doctor yelling for answers. He couldn't help himself. The GoM close behind him. The doctor looked frazzled for a moment and told everyone to calm down for a second. 

"Akashi Seijuro is going to be alright. He sustained serious injuries including a gash go the back of the head and three broken ribs. The head wound required stitches, one of his ribs punctured his liver but thankfully only shallowly. He's also lucky he didn't puncture a lung. He was under anesthesia so he may not be up for a while, but you are welcome to wait in his room until he comes to."

They all proceeded as directed to his room. 

Seeing Seijuro attached to so many machines, a mask over his face supplying oxygen and his head and torso wrapped in gauze seemed so wrong. 

Kouki walked straight up to Akashi's side and held his hand. It was cool; cooler than normal. He simply watched his chest rise and fall. He slowly started to feel alive again. He was in the depths of despair but now he was coming to the surface. Nothing was okay yet, but at least Akashi was still alive.

His hand twitched. Kouki jumped about a mile in the air so tense were his nerves. But Kouki immediately squeezed the hand in his and tentatively said,  
"Sei?"

The hand twitched again and slowly Akashi opened his eyes, beautiful crimson orbs meeting hazel. 

"K...kou..."

"It's okay, don't talk. I'm here. You're okay."

Akashi's eyes sleepily looked around the room. The GoM stormed to the bedside, surprising their old captain.

"Akashi, thank goodness"

"Thank god akashiichi!"

"You had us worried Akashi-kun."

"Akashi!" 

A nurse came by and insisted they be quiet as it was 3am and there were patients trying to get sleep.   
The GoM smiled sheepishly, well some of them and excused themselves, relieved with the news that their friend was going to be okay. They each promised to come back later to visit. 

Kouki stayed. He couldn't bear to leave his side.  
Akashi's eyes traveled back to Kouki's. Hands squeezed each other and Kouki thought he saw a ghost of a smile cross Akashi's face as he fell back asleep. Kouki felt so much relief and happiness finally reassured that his Seijuro was going to be okay, he finally relaxed. 

A nurse came by later and saw the brown haired boy clutching the red head's hand with both of his own, his head resting on the bed.

A few days had passed and Seijuro was stable and going to be discharged soon. Kouki hasn't left his side except to take care so personal hygiene concerns and bodily needs. 

The GoM had visited several times as rowdy as always, but Kouki could tell that it made Seijuro happy to see them. It was a good thing Sei had a private room.   
It was now middle of the night and Kouki was lying in the bed beside Seijuro despite the nurses protests. Seijuro also insisted on this arrangement as it allowed him to sleep better as well.

Kouki cuddled into his good side and doodled random shapes on Sei's chest, Sei running fingers through his brown hair. Kouki was pondering over the conversation they had earlier in the day.

He had asked Sei why he hasn't hesitated to protect him when the accident happened. Sei had looked at him like he had suddenly grown two heads, but Kouki wanted a serious answer and stared right back. Akashi closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth,  
"Because you mean more to me than my own life. If you were gone, my life would not mean anything. I'd be a shell, like I once was. No...worse than I once was. I don't know what I did to deserve you but but I'd do anything in my power to keep you with me so long as you continue to wish to remain at my side. As your lover it is my job to protect you. Well, I suppose job isn't the right word as it implies an action that stems from a sense of obligation rather than desire. I did it willingly, and I'd do it again and again."

Kouki felt tears well up and overflow.  
"It's me that feels like I don't deserve you! You're such a big part of my life, if I'd lost you, there'd be no point in living it anymore!"

Kouki had been faced with that very real reality when Akashi lying on the wet pavement blood dripping down his beautiful face and surrounding his head like a dark halo. He shook those thoughts from his head, not wanting to think about those nightmare-ish scenes again. It felt like something was ripped out of him and his insides were left bleeding. He was sure if it was left to continue, he would die. 

Sei gripped Kouki's hand tightly, and looked at him seriously,  
"I'll protect you forever. It's a promise."

"T-that sounds an awful lot like a proposal."

Sei simply smiled.

As Kouki continued to doodle listening to Sei's steady heart beat feeling Sei run his long fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and whispered   
"I promise to protect you forever too."

The hand in his hair froze and Kouki did too. He heard Sei take a shuddering breath in, and he slowly tilted his head back to look at Sei's face.

Sei had tears in his eyes that slowly leaked over. Kouki jumped up onto his elbow an apology on his lips but Sei just grabbed the back of his head and tugged.

Soft lips met his own and Kouki slowly closed his eyes. The kiss was sweet and warm and it felt like it always felt, like they were made for each other. Lips travelled from his lips to his right cheek then his left, then up to his forehead leaving burning sensations in their wake.

"I love you so, so much Kouki. Words cannot describe the extent of my love for you."

"I love you too. I didn't know humans were capable of so much love but I feel it all for you" 

Their lips drawn to each other again, they kissed like they were sealing a vow. And both of them were thinking,  
"This is where I belong."


End file.
